


Art for ‘Where I’m Meant To Be’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comic, Digital Art, M/M, Perfect Pair Bang 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Art made for my collaboration with Jaeh for Perfect Pair Bang
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: Perfect Pair Bang 2020 (Official)





	Art for ‘Where I’m Meant To Be’

For [Perfect Pair Bang](https://perfectpairbang.tumblr.com/) I was paired up with the lovely [Jaeh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeh). We bonded over our mutual love of fantasy and our brainstorming resulted in the amazing story ’[Where I’m Meant To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160126/chapters/58179832)’ by Jaeh.

  
Initially I had the idea of drawing Cas attacking Baby and the comic came along when I read the prologue. I’m really proud of the comic, but I now know that I will never ever draw a complete graphic novel because my patience is apparently non existent when it comes to something like this😅  
  


As always done in Procreate 

[Tumblr Art Post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/Ppb20wiamtb) | [Masterpost](https://perfectpairbang.tumblr.com/post/618012300851511296/title-where-im-meant-to-be-author-jaeh-artist)

  


  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  


SPN fan art | [missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/)

My art blog | [aceriee-art ](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)  
  
Instagram | [aceriee.art](https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/)


End file.
